Not His Girl
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Marley gets nervous on their opening night of Grease and Jake comforts her... Oneshot... Jarley friendship, side Ryder/Marley


Not His Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or** **any of the characters in this made up story! If i did Jarley would already be together and Brittana, Klaine and Finchel would have never broken up. Don't forget to R and R please...Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Jarley friendship, side Marley/Ryder**

"There are so many people out there," Marley Rose said in amazement yet her voice was toned with fear as she poked her head outside the curtain.

It was opening night of the play, Grease, that the Glee club was putting on. Marley had somehow managed to get the lead role of Sandy. And what surprised her in a good way was that her good friend, Jake Puckerman, and old crush got the part of her love interest Danny.

The rows were filled with a huge audience. Parents, teachers and students filled the seats in anticipation, which just made Marley more nervous.

"I can't do it! I'm gonna somehow screw up this whole play, I can't do anything right!" Marley exclaimed anxiously.

"Take a deep breath and relax, Mar!" Her boyfriend, Ryder Lynn, responded in a comforting tone.

"It's just Olivia Newton John was amazing in the original, I can't possibly do the role of Sandy any real justice, even just for a high school play! What if I forget the song we're singing? What if I mess up my lines? Or worse what if I forget my lines!" Marley paced back and fourth in panic.

"Marls, you'll do great. You just have to believe in yourself as much as I believe in you, you're amazing Marley!" Ryder replied smoothly as he shot her a flirty yet confident smile.

He quickly turned his attention to the guy he disliked the most.

"Hey Jake," Ryder called out desperately.

"What's going on?" Jake asked curiously as he walked over towards him.

"Listen, I'm due back to help Artie with the lights, but could you stay with Marley and give her a pep talk? She's feeling down and thinks she's gonna screw up everything.." Ryder explained.

"Yeah sure dude." Jake quickly replied.

"Thanks, you're a life saver." Ryder said gratefully patting Jake on the shoulder as he made his way over to Artie.

"Hey are you okay?" Jake strolled over towards her.

"I'm good, I'm good. Okay, yeah I'm not doing so good. I'm gonna screw everything up, I just know it!" Marley admitted nervously.

"You'll do fine." Jake reassured as he handed her a bottle of water.

Marley quickly took it and gulped it down, "I hope so."

"If you get nervous or scared just look towards me, most of the time I'll be right besides you anyway, what kind of Danny would I be if I left my Sandy to embarrass herself," Jake pointed out with a shrug and a grin.

"Yeah, you're right Dan-O." She teased of his character in the play.

"You just have to prove to everyone how amazingly special you already are!" Jake said as he placed a piece of hair behind her ear.

She softly blushed as she bit her lower lip. Why was she feeling this way all of a sudden. This was her ex-crush. The guy she spent months liking but it nothing in return, once she found out he was dating Kitty.

Now, when she had a boyfriend who like her for her, Jake was suddenly interested in her? Yeah that made a lot of sense.

She knew she had to set things straight no matter how cute Jake was and no matter if she still harbored a few unresolved feelings for him, she had a boyfriend and Jake was just a good friend... A really cute, sweet, strictly platonic _friend_.

"Thanks Jake, you're a great friend!" She replied happily as she hugged him tightly.

Jake smiled and let out a relaxed sigh as they embraced. His felt this warm tingly feeling in the pity of his stomach, he thought only existed in romantic movies and shit.

After a few minutes they pulled away, quicker than Jake had liked.

She smiled at him gratefully before returning back to the other side of the curtain where Ryder was waiting.

He watched from afar, as she leant up in her tippy toes and kissed him softly on the lips, before he pulled her in for a warm, comforting embrace.

That wasn't his girl... Well for now anyway.

_Fin_


End file.
